The present invention pertains to a fire extinguishing or suppression system for aircraft and other vehicles having closed cabins, and which is responsive to a predetermined degree of temperature rise due to a fire in the vicinity of a sensor means, to cause a discharge of a suitable pressurized fire extinguishing or suppression material, such as Halon, in the direction of the fire.
Therefore, one of the principal objects of the present invention is to provide a fire extinguishing or suppression system for aircraft including a perforated delivery tube, fixed relative to and about the ceiling of an aircraft or other cabin, and means to sense an unusual rise in temperature in any area adjacent thereto to cause the oxygen masks, positioned above the respective passenger seats, to drop downwardly, and, after a predetermined time delay period to open a valve means to a source of supply of a suitable pressurized fire extinguishing material, such as Halon, thereby permitting the material to flow into the delivery tube.
Another object of the invention is to provide the tube with plugs for the perforations, the plugs having relatively low temperature fusion points, whereby they are softened and blown-out when exposed to the pressure forces of the fire extinguishing material permitting the fire extinguishing material to be discharged into the area of the fire.